Matthew Wonder
Matthew Wonder is a Pokémon Trainer from Pewter City, Kanto. He is known well for his stubborn personality and his various adventures through different regions. Currently, he resides on Melissa Young's Pokémon Ranch, just outside of Lavendar Town. Personality Matthew loves the thrill of adventure. He's always rushing off to find something new and cool to do, which leads him on various adventures. He loves Pokémon dearly and wants to one day help run Melissa's ranch. Matthew is also very stubborn. He hates to admit to being wrong, and does whatever it takes to prove he is right. When he DOES get proven wrong, though, he'll just act like he knew it all along. Story Matthew was born to David and Jane Wonder. Matthew, at a very young age, loved his father. David was a Pokémon Watcher, and took Matthew on his journeys through different regions, most notably once in Orre. His father left when Matthew was, however, to take up the job as a Frontier Brain in Batlo. Matthew has shown to be easily jealous of others. This was especially noticable when he got jealous that his cousin and rival, Tyler Wonder, had gotten an Eevee. Matthew wanted an Eevee, too, so he ended up running away from home. Through that, he met a Pichu abandoned by a Rocket Grunt, and took him in as his own. He has been as close as can be with that Pichu from the day they met, nicknaming him Sparky and evolving him into a Pikachu. Shortly after meeting Sparky, he caught himself a wild Oddish that he nickname Wilma. As his journey went on, he formed a full team in his Kanto journey: A Pikachu named Sparky, a Seviper named Slither, an Ursaring named Teddy, a Larvitar named Tar, an Eevee named Lily, and a Gloom named Wilma. He thought he was unstoppable, and was close as could be with his Pokémon. However, one day, he was treking up through the Silph Co. tower, he met with a boy named Red. Matthew learned that an evil organization called Team Rocket had taken over the Silph Co. tower, so Matthew teamed up with Red to take down Team Rocket. However, Matthew proved himself to be utterly useless and kept losing each battle, only with Red's help did Matthew's Pokémon manage to survive. It was also because of Matthew that Team Rocket escaped from the tower. Red took off after them, but Matthew was broken down. He snapped, and started harshly training his Pokémon so they could be more powerful. He even took a quick break to visit Sinnoh, so he could evolve his Eevee into a Leafeon and capture a Vespiquen amed Honey to replace his Gloom. Soon, he reached the Elite Four. However, he fell to Lance and lost. He eventually realized his mistake and disappeared from Kanto, running off to Johto. In Johto, he met a girl named Vivian. There, Matthew decided to start over his Journey. He left all his Pokémon, including Sparky, with Prof. Elm and started off with a Cyndaquil that he nicknamed Kasai, while Vivian picked out Chikorita. However, shortly after, a red-haired girl broke into the lab shortly after and stole a Totodile, an event which a boy named Kamon would mimic three years later. Matthew and Vivian chased after the girl to retrieve the Totodile, learning that the Totodile actually wanted to stick with the girl to get stronger. The girl's actions were revealed along with her name, Silvia, when they learned that Team Rocket had fled from Kanto into Johto. Matthew, Vivian, and Silvia teamed up to take down Team Rocket, which they did. However, when the trio soon split up afterwards, they had no idea that Team Rocket would try to rebuild itself three years later... Matthew hid himself away on a Pokémon Ranch near Lavendar Town for quite a few years, raising his Pokémon to become stronger. One day, he learned that a "strange gang" was attacking Batlo, so he picked his Pokémon back up and set off. He traveled across Batlo with a young girl named Ashley, using a preset team of Sparky (Pikachu), Slither (Serviper), Teddy (Ursaring), Lily (Leafeon), Tar (Pupitar), and Wilma (Vileplume). He soon gave away Lily to his younger sister, Cindy, due to the fact that he realized he didn't need an Eevee to be a good Pokémon Trainer like his cousin. Matthew instead caught a Yolleaf nicknamed Yolky to replace Lily. During his journey there, Matthew also managed to teach Wilma a move he created himself, "Mint Spore", which would freeze enemies. Together, Ashley and Matthew managed to defeat the Strange Gang. After his journey in Batlo, Matthew relaxed for two more years on the Pokémon Ranch. After about two years, Cindy revealed to him that she was going to go on a journey in Unova and decided to start fresh without any given Pokémon, meaning she returned Lily back to Matthew. After thinking about it, Matthew decided to restart his journey in Kanto, keeping Sparky, Slither, Wilma, and Lily with him. Shortly after his journey, a Charmander had run away from Prof. Oak's lab when he wasn't picked and a Squirtle and Bulbasaur were. Matthew found the Charmander and took him in as his own, nicknaming him Crisp. Some time into his journey, Matthew was given an egg from an elderly couple in Lavendar Town, which hatched into a Mime Jr. and soon after a Mr. Mime. The Mr. Mime was soon learned to be female, and was nicknamed Panto. Constantly, Matthew and Cindy called each other to see how the other was doing, and eventually the two had traded Pokémon: Cindy giving Matthew a Cofagrigus that she nicknamed Coffee specifically to please Matthew and Matthew giving Cindy Lily again. While it's unknown exactly how, Matthew, Cindy, Duke Bush (a Deku Scrub from the Zeldaverse), and Bertha Bush (an Elemental Zuna from the Zeldaverse) are all siblings from a result of a paradox. Matthew and Cindy are related through blood, while it's assumed Duke and Bertha are their siblings through adoption, even there wasn't any adopting involved. Duke seems to acknowledge Cindy and Matthew as his siblings and Cindy vice versa, but Matthew constantly seems to complain about it and doesn't want to accept that he has a "Nuzleaf" for a brother. Pokémon Team These Pokémon are his current team during his second run through in Kanto. *Sparky (Pikachu, Male) Substitute, Thunder, Wild Charge, Toxic *Slither (Serviper, Female) Poison Fang, Poison Sting, Iron Tail, Scary Face *Wilma (Vileplume, Female) Stun Spore, Mint Spore, Mega Drain, Sweet Scent *Crisp (Charmander, Male) Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen *Panto (Mr. Mime, Female) Mimic, Copycat, Psybeam, Light Screen *Coffee (Cofagrigus, Male) Protect, Night Shade, Evil Eye, Will-o-wisp Relationships 'Friends' "Gio"vanni Kyred - A childhood friend of Matthew's from Johto. He and Vivian returned to Johto after visiting Kanto for a while. Eventually, he returned to Kanto eight years later, and the two soon became boyfriends. Melissa Young -''' Matthew met Melissa shortly after his journey through Johto, at about the age of 12. Melissa ran a Pokémon Ranch outside of Lavendar Town all by herself, so Matthew decided to help her out and run it with her. The two were boyfriend/girlfriend for a while, but broke up eventually. 'Cindy Wonder - '''Matthew's little sister, born just after he began his journey in Kanto. Matthew cares deeply about Cindy and wants to protect her, but knows she can make it all right on her own. The two of them are known to argue a lot with Cindy constantly teasing Matthew about little details, but that's simply the result of sibling rivalry. '''Vivian Lobo '- A girl from Johto that Matthew befriended. They both care for each other and think of the other as best friends, but they seemed to butt heads a lot. While Vivian has her heart set on Pokémon Contests, Matthew prefers Battles, which constantly has the two arguing. It's rumored that the two may have dated once, but they both deny it. 'Tyler Wonder -' Matthew's cousin and rival. Tyler's first Pokémon was an Eevee that is now currently an Umbreon. It was because of Tyler getting a Pokémon that led to Matthew setting off on his journey and meeting Sparky. Matthew and Tyler enjoy going at each other, but as of late they don't seem to talk to each other much. Tyler has left to travel through Hoenn, where he is going out with a girl named Jaz. '''Ashley - A girl from Batlo. Matthew and Ashley seemed to get along very well, both having similar personalities and interests, and both being Pokémon Trainers. However, they actually haven't seen or talked to each other since their journey together in Batlo. Mattea Wonder - The genderbent self of Matthew. Mattea was created by Team Rocket during his journey in Johto, intending to be Matthew's evil self. However, something happened, and Mattea became a girl instead and still kept to Matthew's kindness. Mattea has the exact same personality as Matthew as well as the same Pokémon, but all of them are gender-bent. Paralleling Matthew's current Pokémon, she has a female Pikachu nicknamed Electra, a male Seviper nicknamed SnakeEyes, a male Vileplume nicknamed Wilt, a female Charmander nicknamed Lithe, a male Mr. Mime nickname Pantos, and a female Cofagrigus nicknamed Coffin. Duke Bush - A Deku Scrub from the Zeldaverse. Matthew and Duke are apparently, somehow, siblings due to a paradox, Matthew being older by one year. Matthew and Duke also work together as a part of "Team WP". Matthew and Duke seem to get along fairly well, but they seem to clash heads and argue quite a bit. It's assumed that this is from "sibling rivalry", but Matthew constantly says that he and Duke aren't brothers. 'Enemies' Mathias Wonder - Matthew's evil self. Mathias was created to be the evil self of Matthew, after the "mistake" Mattea was made. Mathias is a lot more calm and cool-headed that Matthew is, and thinks before he jumps into battle. Paralleling Matthew's current Pokémon, he has an Electrike, an Arbok, a Victreebel, a Torchic, a Jynx, and a Jellicent. Team Rocket - Matthew has constantly clashed heads with Team Rocket. While not having seen them since his adventure in Johto, Matthew has to constantly deal with his evil self that Team Rocket had created. Strange Gang - A, as the name says, strange gang from Batlo. Matthew teamed up with Ashley to take down the Strange Gang. The Strange Gang constantly demands that they be called "Team Metal", but it seems everyone in Batlo has called them the "Strange Gang" instead, much to their displeasure. They are currently disband. Trivia *Matthew's favorite Pokémon is Eevee, since it's what started his journey. *Matthew has had the most design changes overall, having several different outfits for his different journeys. *Matthew has been to Kanto, Johto, Orre, Sinnoh, and Unova. The only main region he has not yet visited is Hoenn, which interestingly enough is where his cousin is traveling. *Originally, Matthew was intended to be the Pokémon Trainer-self of his creator, LuigiGuy. He eventually went on to being the human version of his Pokésona, Wonder Pikachu, and then later on adapted into a person all his own, seperate from Wonder Pikachu. *Matthew's cousin, ex-girlfriend, parents, sister, and boyfriend are all based directly off LuigiGuy's own cousin, ex-girlfriend, parents, sister, and boyfriend, with the fact that Matthew was originally based off of LuigiGuy himself. *Mattea, Matthew's femself, was created from a Genderbend meme in an OCT on deviantArt. Mathias, Matthew's evil self, was based off of BlackCarrot1129's Pokémon Trainer OC, Stephen Murdock's, evil self: Xavier.﻿ Category:Fanbase Category:Pokémon